


Book 1 Shadow's Grasp

by BlakeValdez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeValdez/pseuds/BlakeValdez
Summary: Damian Kane tries his best to survive in  a world of super-powered humans but accidentally stumbles upon the greatest conspiracy and cover-up of all time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 A Not So Silent Night

Warning: Homophobic Language

I remember that day like it was yesterday, The bone chilling icy winds of Skyline City. The snow pilling up to be almost as tall as I was. The day I am referring to is the happiest and saddest day of my life. Let me back up a little, I'm Damian Kane this memory took place 1 year 3 months and 6 days ago (yes I keep track of my dates). Two days after my 15th birthday and my mother's passing. My dad had come to pick me up from school. As I open the door I am greeted with the unpleasant aroma of cigarette smoke. "Hey dad." I say blandly while opening the backseat car door instantly opening the window. I continued saying "I have a science project I need to start on so is it okay if Danielle comes over? We got partnered for this assignment." I look at my dad and I can see that his countenance had fallen. My father would never say so outright but the way he looks at and treats members of the LGBT community shows what he thinks of them. So you can imagine his disgust when he met my best friend Danielle who just so happened to be gender-fluid. He finally speaks saying "Fine but keep the door open." He then turned his head back around and muttered something under his breath. I then waved Danielle over to the car who promptly dusted the snow off his sparkling black and red fur coat and black fur winter boots before getting in and rolling my window back up while saying "It's freezing why would you roll the window down? Also I thought you said you had asked for approval already. I was out there freezing!" He says jokingly. "Sorry Dani I kinda forgot up until you asked me" I say apologetically.

Danielle presides to jokingly roll his eyes and chuckle a little. Danielle presides to jokingly roll his eyes and chuckle a little. Classic Dami move. He states, The whole time dad was driving so in no time at all we were home. Instantly Dani thanks my dad for welcoming him into his home, Then we head upstairs. Once up stairs we start to work on our project: Superpowers 101 : The Scary Reality of Super-Human Abilities. We chose to work on Ice and how that ice themed heroes would have to use an absurd amount of self control because at 4 kelvin it would not only freeze the skin but shatter it then freeze internal organs before killing a person. After three hours of work we finished one third of the project. Dani then suggested tv to which I obviously said yes after binging all of season one of Raven House on Bisney Dani mom came and picked him up so after he left I went down stairs for dinner. Dad had ordered pizza and was sitting at the table wasting no time digging into the pizza. When I sat down he cleared his throat. I looked up at him and saw that his facial expression was disgusted. I don't want you hanging around that faggot anymore understood? I was instantly shocked while my dad may have been homophobic he had never said that word. Dani has been my friend since kindergarten dad I'm not unfriending them just because you feel uncomfortable. I say with attitude in my tone. That fag must have made your brain rot because I know you didn't just disrespect me boy. He says with aggression written all over him. DANI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT THE WAY YOUR ACTING ISN'T WORTHY OF RESPECT, MOM WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED HOW YOU TURNED OUT! I yell back at him. I then realize what I said and just when I am about to apologize he flips the table at me. I instantly dodge out of the way but before I can regain my balance he kick me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. He then picks me up and slams me against a wall holding me by my throat trying to choking me out slowly. As I am starting to run out of air I muster enough strength to kick him off of me. As I catch my breath I hear him yelling at me WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THAT FAG, UNLESS YOUR ONE TOO. I WONT TOLERATE A FAG LIVING UNDER MY ROOF. He then picks up a one of the wooden table chairs brakes off a leg jaggedly enough to the point that the leg is sharp as knife on one side and hard as stone on the other. As he prepares to swing at me I stand as I gain my footing I accidentally hit the light switch making the former dining room dark. As I hear him yell and swing I close my eyes waiting for the impact of the makeshift bat to crack against my skull and knock me out cold, but to my surprise the blow never came. Instead when I opened my eyes I was falling through an endless darkness. The silence and coldness of this place made it all the more terrifying seeing as that on my 12th birthday my doctor said that I didn't inherit either of my parent or develop my own superhuman bio-gene. So seeing that I apparently had a power was a shock but now it seemed like would be falling forever.I then think that I might be alone forever or die of starvation, or dehydration. Ill never see my friends again, never go to prom, never graduate, or get married. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Dani. Just when I had that thought the darkness peeled away from the surrounding area and I was outside in the snow on a fire escape. I blinked letting my eyes adjust to the lamp post light the loud car horns and people walking and talking on the street below. I look around to find this area familiar. I then recognize a window decorated with sparkly rose red satin curtains with light emitting from behind them. I climb up the fire escape and knock on the glass. A few moments pass before the curtains are pulled back and I see Dani in her night gown. A look of confusion then concern flash across her face before she opens her window and helps me in. After helping me in she asks Are you okay? What are you doing here? Are you hurt? As she asked the questions I slowly became incoherent before everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2 Death's Crystal

Dani

I had just showered and dried off when I heard faint knocking. I look around to see if anything was weird in the room before hearing the knocking again. I slowly move towards my window and pull back the curtain and see a human shape on the fire escape. As I look closer I see the figure with clarity. My best friend bloodied and outside with torn casual clothes. I quickly help Damian in, after I assist him I question. He then passes out. I start to panic, I check his pulse and temperature to see if he has hypothermia but to my surprise, he was colder than outside but his pulse was normal and he was breathing. I take his clothes off his unconscious person and put them in the wash. I then clean and bandage his wounds before putting him in some of my clothes. Not wanting to let him freeze I bundle him up on my couch and turn my room's heater up before going to my dad's study and notifying him of our late night guest. I return to my room and turn off the light. As I drift off to sleep I hear shuffling I adjust my position so that I can see the source of the noise and see Damian rolling over before starting to lightly snore. I then drift off to sleep.

-NEXT MORNING-  
7:00 AM EST  
Damian

A loud and annoying sound frightens me out of my sleep as I tumble onto a carpeted floor. I look around to see Dani already awake trying to hold back a laugh. As I try to stand I realize that I am not wearing the same clothes. Feeling resistance in some areas of my body I realize I have band-aids on. "Thank you for patching me up" I say gratefully. "No problem." Dani says blending his eye-shadow. "I suppose it makes up for that fact that you stripped me without consent." I say jokingly. "Boy don't even go there, I don't like you like that besides I didn't take off your unmentionables." He replies with sarcastic sass. I chuckle before asking if I could borrow a jacket. Heading downstairs I greet Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Dani comes down the steps shortly after and waves goodbye to his parents. "Can we go to the mall? Cuz as much as I am grateful for you sharing your clothes they don't fit me and hug me in all the wrong places." I say getting a slightly annoyed look from Dani. "Fine, I'll pay for the clothes if you pay for bus fare." Dani says. I thank Dani before we get to the bus stop. Once onboard we talk for 10 minutes before Dani asks "What happened last night after I left?" My mood instantly darkens but reluctantly I answer "My dad is a closed-minded person who still doesn't accept the reality that gays exist just like straight people do. I defended you, he accused me, I yelled at him, He attacked me." Dani looks at me with sympathy and hugs me before our stop. Once we exit the bus we walk to the mall's bookstore entrance and head to the back of the store where the small cafe setup is. Dani order's the Oreo cookies and cream frappe and I get the Vanilla Bean frappe with white and milk chocolate drizzle. After we get our drinks we head to Macy's where I grab a white jacket. "Oh, I just remembered do you know why you were freezing last night?" Dani asks. "It was snowing pretty sure snow makes things cold." I respond jokingly. We then continue to sears to get two white shirts and a pair of jeans, before going to footlocker to get a pair of white Nike Air Force sneakers. We walk to Kay's Jewelers at first just browsing before a beautiful ruby necklace draws me in. Like it calls to me with a beautiful song so familiar but so new. I know right then I must have it. 

After all of our shopping, we realize that school starts in 10 minutes  
After all of our shopping, we realize that school starts in 10 minutes. "The bus isn't coming back, it's too busy for a taxi, and we don't have time to wait for a Lyft or Uber. We're screwed." Dani says slightly panicked. I tell him to calm down and I recall last night. Thinking about how I fell through complete darkness before ending up on Dani's fire escape. "Follow me" I say running to the nearest bathroom in the mall Dani trailing behind. "I think you're old enough to go potty by yourself" Dani says with sarcasm. "We're not here to go to the bathroom I want to try something." I say. I then turn off the lights, pick up the bags, and hold Dani's hand. " "This is weird but not normal weird just weird like witchy weird." Dani says. I concentrate blocking out Dani and all of the sounds from the world and envision school. Just then the shadows pull us in and engulf us. A moment later I am back in the not-so-familiar cold and infinite darkness but this time color is present but I soon realize that that the color is Dani and the bags. I look down and I see light, as the darkness pulls away from the surroundings I see that we ended up in the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" "WHY WAS IT SO COLD?" "ARE YOU OK?" Dani asks frightened. "Last night I may have unlocked my power, I don't know but I'm assuming because there is no sunlight or any light in where ever I go there is no heat, and yes I'm fine, sorry for not telling you sooner." I say with a hint of humor in my voice. "Well next time give me a warning." Dani says as we get to our lockers putting our bags in and getting our books out. "See you later." Dani says as he heads towards music appreciation. "K!" I say. 

Unknowing that his necklace's gem darkened before shining, his shadow flickering before growing ruby red glistening eyes and a wicked smile.

{Author's Note}  
Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please follow me and vote on the book.  
XOXO Me!!! {1,043 words}


	3. Chapter 3 New School Cool

Damian

As I sit down in class I notice three things. One, Mrs.Sullivan didn't acknowledge that I was a minute late and my teacher is all about efficiency, time management, and getting the most done with all the time she has. Although she looks like she doesn't sleep often enough, Two, the class was silent which was very unusual for them, and three there was a girl I didn't recognize. "Class joining us as a new student today is Katherine Briggs heir to Genetic, Atomic, Technological, and Scientific Industries or G.A.T.S. Industries for short," Mrs.Sullivan says. "Treat her kindly and don't cause her any trouble, Damian raise your hand." I comply with the instruction. "You will be sitting to his right, now take your seat we are starting class late." As she walks to her seat beside me I see that she has beautiful blue hair and eyes, her skin clear and glowing. Her clothing a blend of a blue school uniform and casual wear and a blue snowflake in her hair. Needless to say, she was breathtaking. "Nice to meet you" she says but I'm dazed, although her beauty is overwhelming something was off I just couldn't put my finger on it. I guess you could say it was her presence but I didn't trust her despite her very welcoming appearance. "Nice to meet you too" I finally manage to say. For the rest of the day, nothing interesting happened until science class. "Good afternoon everyone I hope you all started on your project because it is due in three days" Mrs.Phaust says. At that moment I zone out and remember the project Dani and I started on and I carelessly left at my dad's house. Granted I left it for good reason but still if he has already started to get rid of my stuff three hours of research and documentation go to waste. Dani glanced at me from across the classroom and sent a look of concern my way but was the concern for the project or me? After that, the only other thing that was noteworthy was the fact that cute-I mean new girl was in all of my classes. After school let out Dani and I started walking to the park. As we walked we talked about school, life changes for me, and what I am going to do now that I don't have a home. "I can tell your avoiding this on purpose but you're not considering going back to get the project right?" I stop dead in my tracks I feel a snowflake land on my nose before melting and Dani staring at me with the concern and intensity that my mom used to show whenever I made a reckless decision. " I'm considering going back but for more than the project, I need my money, phone, and a few other belongings but please don't try to stop me." As I speak Dani's face shifts from concern to irritation. "What happens if you get caught? What happens if this time I can't patch you up?" Dani asks frantically. "I promise that if he gets near me I'll get out of there, just trust me." I say. "This is crazy and risky but if you insist on going back I have two conditions. One, you return to me unharmed, and Two, whatever can't fit in your backpack you leave behind okay?" I agree with Dani's conditions before emptying my backpack into Dani's. I then walk over to the biggest tree in the park and sit down in its shadow after a few minutes I feel an intense chill but to my surprise, it's not as cold as before. As I fall I notice my necklace glowing bright red before the darkness strips away from my surroundings. As I land I take in the familiar sight that is my room. Before I can become sentimental I hear the tv downstairs. I realize that he is home but due to what I am hearing he is watching a boxing match. I move silently and quickly grabbing my wallet, phone, my black and white sword that I bought from the local forge for my 14th birthday, and our project data. As I think about anything else that I might need I glance at my nightstand and see a picture of my mom. Her clear flawless skin, beautiful violet eyes, flowing white hair, and a smile that could light up a room. A carefully pick up the picture and put it in a separate compartment in my backpack. As I close my bag I hear the eerie creaking of the stairs. Knowing that my dad is coming I hoist my bag onto my shoulders and hide in my closet as I close the door it makes the loudest and most obnoxious noises it could ever make drawing my dad's attention. As I hear his footsteps approaching I try to concentrate. I think about the park, Dani, and escape. However, my dad has entered the room now. He looks around and notices that my photo of mom is missing."I know that you're here Damian. I want to say I'm sorry for overreacting, we can try to rebuild I just want to talk." As he talks I start to believe him. I reach for my closet door before remembering what he did to me, what he said, and my promise to Dani. As I look closes through my closet blinds I see a faint bronze glow emitting from his hands. As I step back further into my closet I remember that he owns brass knuckles. So much for wanting to talk, I look again and notice that instead of a remorseful look he is smirking as if waiting to find me and finish what he started. He looks under my bed as I try to regain focus and get out of there. As he approaches the closet I freak out. My breathing becomes erratic, my chest gets tight and I start to see black spots appear in my vision. He puts his hand on the door-nob and as he turns it I see the shadows start to embrace me. Dad and I lock eyes for a brief moment before he lunges at me. 

1,042 words

{Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait I hope it was worth it and I hope you enjoyed another chapter should be up within the next two weeks I promise. XOXO Baddies 4 Life!!!}


	4. Chapter 4 Falling Through Shadows

Damian

Just as dad lunges at me I feel myself fall back into the cold abyss. I feel a wave of relief wash over me before that relief is utterly destroyed. I gaze up and spot another figure falling from above me. As the person gets closer I hear the person shout "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME KID!!!" I instantly recognize that the voice belongs to my dad. As he starts to close in I do my best to visualize where I want to go but before I can lock on to a location I get tackled by my father. At that moment I'm not concerned about what my dad was gonna do to me but rather that Dani's gonna be pissed that I broke my promise. As soon as I think about Dani the darkness lifts and instead of connecting with solid ground we burst from the shadowed emptiness and continue to fall. As I look down I see that we are about 1000 feet above the park and that's pretty high considering that the city is floating. As we continue to tumble I feel his fist connect with my stomach. As air escapes from my body I feel a burning in my lungs. As I struggle to catch my breath he draws his arm back to punch and I notice that we are about to hit the ground. Right before his punch can do any damage the shadows in the surrounding area shoot up breaking my fall in a cold pillowy embrace. As I catch my breath I hear Dani yelling from my left "DAMIAN!" I turn towards the sound of their voice and spot them running at me but I also see another person that I don't know. "Can you move?" the stranger asks. "Yeah" I respond not in the mood to sit around and chit-chat while my dad recovers from the fall. As I struggle to stand Dani supports me and we start to leave the park before we hear as roaring bellow. I turn around to see my dad rising from the ground angrier than I've ever seen him. "So you ran away to your faggot friend, and who's this creep, you a fag too?" As he speaks my blood starts to boil but before I can move or say anything Dani speaks to the stranger. "Keep him safe for me ok?" "Will do" the stranger speaks. Dani shifts from male to female before opening her backpack and removing her training gauntlets before tossing her bag to the side. "You hurt my friend and your language is downright atrocious. Prepare for a world of hurt." as Danielle says this she jumps high in the air towards him and slams her foot down on his arm with enough force to make a crater below him. The power behind the attack made my dad visibly wince. As Danielle does a back-flip off of his arm she starts with a flurry of well placed punches. As my dad struggles to keep up Danielle doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat. As the battle progresses it seems like my dad is on his last leg but just as Danielle was about to throw another punch he grabs her by the hair and yanks her to the side. The stranger gasps before turning their attention back to me but I am already up and in motion. I don't know what happened but after I regained consciousness my dad was bleeding from two large gaping holes, one in his stomach and another in his chest. Danielle was staring at me with absolute horror and the stranger was aiming a crossbow of some type at me. I then realize as I follow the bow's line of fire that there is something protruding from my skin. As I pull it out I recognize the object as a tranquilizer dart. As my vision fades again I see Danielle move to catch me before I blackout again.

{Author's Notes- I kept my word y'all another chapter in 2 weeks or less, I love you all and have a nice day}

{685 words}


	5. Yo, What up fam?

Hello all of my beautiful readers, thank you for the patience while I was going thru tremendous writers block, I have return for now to let you know that a new chapter will be out soon and to say Happy Single Awareness Day! The pic is on my insta(even tho I made it on Facebook) Have a wonderful day!!!

https://www.instagram.com/p/CLSCcuUgha9/

**Author's Note:**

> If you want send support my way on wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlakeValdez05


End file.
